Reasoning
by Zinc Ink
Summary: Recovering from a severe injury, Rae was able to witness the war criminal, Loki return home. Relief flooded her body now that the chaos could end, but she did not expect him to react so peculiar upon seeing her. Fighting off many to get to her, looking for reassurance that this girl was who he believed her to be, the sought after peace vanished.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been haunting me for a while. I hope something grand can come from it, so let's see where this gets us. **

There couldn't be a better explanation for anything could there? I am finally able to walk and move about, but that scar would forever remain on my skin. A constant reminder of what happened when someone had too much air pumped into their head. Destruction. I was beneath a bridge, thinking I was safe until it gave. The grates of the bridge snapped out of place and plummeted onto me. Most of me was saved. My left hip, lower stomach and upper thigh however, got the worst of it.

Today, I overheard the nurses talking about what happened in New York City. The destruction that occurred and lives lost—which explains why this hospital located just outside of the city was so busy. Somehow the fact that humans aren't alone in the universe did not scare me in the slightest. It was the pure evil that was the catalyst to chaos that I couldn't wrap my head around.

Sadly, my curiosity got the best of me. It was rumored that the culprit who began it all would be returning to his proper 'realm' in the park. I'm not sure what compelled me to start driving in that direction. I'm not even sure why I wanted to see this man.

Not many people were surrounding the area. _I guess they want to keep this quiet._ I had to limp my way through the people—the doctors never answered me if I could ever walk properly again. I figured they're too pre-occupied with the other more fatal patients to give me an answer.

A mask. _Was that honestly necessary?_ My brows knitted together as I examined the man further. Hair disheveled. Clothes partially torn. _I hope he got a proper beat… ing_. I gulped, my stomach falling to the ground. In less than three seconds of me standing in front of the crowd, his head snapped in my direction. His eyes full of rage at first. His whole persona actually changed. That man grew anxious. Unable to stand in his stop. In his chains he struggled, trying his best to move my way.

The tall blonde man standing beside him grabbed his forearm and spoke silently. The four other people became more alert, some searching for what he was staring down, others advancing on him.

His eyes never left mine, and I grew more and more fearful each moment of it.

"Ava?" I think the blond man was referring to me. _Was there someone behind me?_

"Get her." Suddenly I was snatched from behind. Someone held my arm while another pulled me away from the scene.

That man panicked and I could tell. He pushed passed the other man, now running. Toward me, using his cuffed hands as leverage against those who tried to stop him.

More yelling. More chaos. I just wanted it to stop.

One person left my side, then the other who intended to help, but both were futile attempts.

I didn't realize that I was crying at the time as I coward beneath the war criminal. He knelt down to my level and whipped them away. His expression completely different then what I had imagined.

_What is…_ I couldn't form words, let alone words in my head. He turned back to the blond man, who merely stared back at me, brows furrowed together.

"Thor! What is the meaning of this?" Someone dressed in black approached him, but I don't think he heard what was being said.

"Heimdal what do I do?" He looked to the sky, as if it would give an answer.

Then, the man beside me disappeared. More words I couldn't comprehend were being shouted and I was roughly brought up from the ground. They tried speedily walking me to a car, but I was unable to keep up. The blond man was yelling at the ones who had me, I just wanted it all to stop.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"To think we would get a break for once."

Again, the blond man cut in front of us. "You do not understand what this means!"

I watched someone posted by the car whisper into their wrist then speak with him. "Take the tesseract back to Asgard. Something is better than nothing. Return when possible."

I was pushed into the back in between two hefty men and drove off.

Everything needed to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat silently in an interrogation room. I stared at the cup of tea sitting in front of me, cold from the passing of time. I had someone's sweater—though it was more of a tent on me. I was slouching in the chair, head down, eyes staring at my knees.

It hurt to sit, and this chair was not helping in any way. I was given the cup of tea before entering this room. Someone stepped in and gave me the sweater a moment later, even though I didn't ask for one.

More time passed, and I felt forgotten. _Oh, I need to feed Charlie when I get home. _My dog, Charlie. He got anxious when I was away for a long time. I hope he was doing fine on his own… I also hope the furniture is in tacked.

The door suddenly opened, and I jumped out of surprise. It was the red head from earlier in the park. Her expression stoic. She was very pretty. After pushing the door shut, she came to sit at the table, sliding out the chair, twisting it around, and sitting on it backwards. The woman rested her head on the back of the chair with her arms folded beneath her.

"Natasha." She said bluntly.

I waited a few moments before answering with my name. "Rae."

"Is that short for anything?"

My head shook. "Not that I'm aware of." Natasha nodded, her hair bouncing slightly.

"I was speaking with the director. Telling him you didn't even know what was going on, but he still wished for me to interrogate you. Now, for both of our sakes, tell me anything you can about what happened today. Have you met Loki before?"

My expression became confused. "Like Norse god Loki? No."

She laughed. "You haven't been keeping up with the recent events have you?"

"Well I can't do very much from a hospital bed. I was in a coma for a week, then for the next three weeks I was bound to a bed because of the incident. Can't walk very well—I'm sure you are aware of this. You seem intelligent." My company nodded.

We remained in silence for a few moments. "Thor, what about him?"

"I can only assume you are referring that red cape, blond headed man. And no, not him either." Natasha stood from her seat.

"I appreciate your cooperation." I nodded to her. "I'll see if you can go home, though I doubt it."

"I have a dog. Could you at least see if someone can go and feed him? Let him out too?"

She nodded. "Already on that. We have people searching your home at the moment. Someone is caring for you dog."

"Thank you then."

With that she left.

Again in the silence and loneliness of the room. _Well at least everything stopped… in a sense._

I thought back to earlier. Those two believed me to be someone named Ava. _This better be some sort of misunderstanding._

"Come with me." I didn't even hear the door open this time, but Natasha was there. I slowly got up and did my best to walk fast, but Natasha said I did not have to rush myself. "In fact, delaying this meeting would be appreciated."

"Am I allowed to ask where we are going?" I inquired while moving out of someone's way.

"You get to meet the one who runs this operation."

_Fun._ The rest of the journey was silent—except for the chatter and clamor around us. I had a feeling she preferred silence over talking as well.

I entered an immense room with one wall laced with windows. Many people were operating computers. _When exactly did I get on an airship?_ I questioned. I saw the ocean as we ascended stairs. At the top, a man with an eye patch stood, arms folded behind him.

"Rae I presume?" I nodded. "With the present threat of Loki and his unknown whereabouts we cannot let you remain alone for obvious reasons."

"And those would be?" I asked, though I believed I knew the answer.

"Oh dear." Natasha muttered behind me.

"You are the reason he didn't go to Asgard. Instead he saw you and disappeared. I can only hope that Thor comes back with some answers—seeming as though he knows you as well." _Even though I know neither of them._ I retorted inwardly. He walked away from me, and whispered into Natasha's ear. "Until then we are going to take you elsewhere."

"Why not stay here?"

He and Natasha began walking away from me. "He already damaged my ship. I don't want him doing it again."

"Fair enough." I followed after him and Natasha. "What about my dog?"

The man laughed. "I guess you don't have anyone to watch the mutt?" I shook my head. "Alright. Get Agent DePaula to send the dog over."

I smiled. "Thank you." _Don't know what I would do without him. _"So. I apologize for all of my questions, but what exactly am I to do? And how long will I be staying… where ever I am to stay?"

We were now located in a higher room, looking down at the computer room. Science equipment lay about. "I suspect that is for you to decide. It seems like you are good at remaining in enclosed spaces for long periods of time. I suggest you remain in the safe house and send someone to get something you need unless it's something important. Try not to leave the premises." Natasha turned around, motioning for me to come. "Oh, and my name is Director Fury." I nodded to him.

* * *

Secluded, cold, and far from civilization. Not my forte. Basically every scary movie scenario raced through my head while sitting on my bed cuddling my brown and black Akita, Charlie. He was around two years old, and perhaps the best cuddling partner ever. His shedding however was intolerable as always.

"Did Agent DePaula take good care of you little boy?" His nickname was beyond ironic. In no aspect was Charlie, little.

He groaned and sat up, the cold seeping into my body. The heat was on, but the bone-cold chill never seemed to fade—even when suffocating in Charlie's fur.

He took my wrist into his mouth—something he did often—and led me into the kitchen where a few agents were resting in. Two looked up, eyebrows raised. I laughed. "He's hungry."

I took his food dish, filled it, then retreated back into my room. I had to resist closing the door behind me. It was a risk to have it closed I guess.

"Eat." I scratched his ears and sat back onto my bed. "What are we going to do, hmm? I bet it's nice with all that fur and not being in the summer sun, huh?" Charlie ignored me.

"And yet Fury believes he can stow you away here, hidden from me. I thought he would have the audacity to be a little bit more cautious in his choice of security detail." My being froze. _Oh, there is no way..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for my absence. Inspiration eluded me for that time, but I promise to try and at least bring at least one chapter per week. I babysit from 7 in the morning to 5 in the after on weekdays and it is just hard to find time to relax and write.**

* * *

Charlie slowly turned around, baring his teeth that the man as he growled. "May I muzzle your mutt?" I shot up from my spot on the bed and flew forward to my door, but it shut and locked itself before I could exit. _Scream god dammit!_ "Screaming won't help you either, darling."

Trembling, I turned toward the wanted war criminal. He sat on my bed as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do. My hands found each other and fiddled with the other as I did my best to figure out what to do next. Everything was screaming at me to make a ruckus regardless of what he said. I just wanted to melt into the floor beneath me.

"My dear girl. You have nothing to fear. I will not bring or allow any amount of pain to come to you." _How am I supposed to believe that?_ My heart seemed hell-bent on banging in my head, nearly blocking out any of what he said.

The moment that man moved was the moment Charlie lunged for him. Yet my dog against a god was anything but a fair fight. Loki held out his hand, halting Charlie in his tracks. The Akira finally became submissive and backed away from the man.

"I cannot make you believe my words. But I can offer evidence of our previous meetings." He stood tall and looked down on me. I gulped and took a step back—a step into the door. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You are making this to easy little dove. I will however humor your mute state. Have you a fear of heights?" _Yes… _"You have a birthmark on your inner thigh yes?" My eyes widened. _Exactly how close were we…?_ Loki laughed. "Very, very close."

He demonstrated by closing the distance between us. I turned my head to the side and held back the inevitable tears that would soon be fleeing from my eyes. "Sh." The war criminal in my room brushed a hand lightly through my hair, letting it gingerly take hold of my neck. His thumb drew circles on my cheek, then turned my head to face his.

"What is it that you fear of me?" _Well…_ "Speak. Please." He urged.

I finally looked into his sorrow filled eyes. "You brought such destruction and devastation to this world. You intimidate and…" My eyes flicked to my dog for a moment. "Manipulate all that's around you. How could I _ever_ trust you?"

Now I just wanted to get out. I tried the door handle, locked and unable to budge. He had me pinned in a corner, and with his long arms and legs escaping would be impossible, aside from the fact that he is a god. Charlie is also hindered useless.

Loki's brows furrowed together. "Little dove you-"

"Please you have me confused with another. Leave me be." I whispered trying to shake his grasp off of my neck.

"Centuries have passed since I last saw you. The danger you were in… The danger you still are in…" Suddenly he pushed off of the door and paced around the room. I sunk to the floor and Charlie darted for me.

I finally felt like I could breathe again.

"You must come with me. If I have found you, then they will find you too!" Loki knelt in front of me. The Akira slipped in between us. "Infernal mutt-"

"Touch him and I _will _find a way to make your life hell!" I stated.

He grinned. "There's the Ava I know." Charlie backed away, leaving Loki room to get closer.

"I am not Ava!" I slapped his arms away from me.

"You look like Ava and I bet," a mischievous look flooded into his eyes. His hand gripped the back of my neck again and pulled my head back before grazing his nose and lips against my neck. I struggled, doing anything I could to get him away and have Charlie to be of use, but the god's grip was to strong and my dog was somehow enchanted. "You smell like her to. Now I wonder if…"

The moment I felt something wet against my neck was the last thread I had. "Get! Off!" I clawed at his wrists and neck. Charlie bit the collar of Loki's shirt, dragging him backward.

He laughed at me. "You even taste like Ava." He licked his lips. "Also I can put your thoughts to rest , this is mere child's play compared to what I had in mind for our reunion."

My face lit up in flames.

"You know we didn't start out much different than this either. You hated me then. I however took it upon myself to find every single button of yours. I discovered that you actually do have a button to press." He poked at my waist and a jolt shot through my body. My back ricocheted off the door allowing the god to wrap his arms around my body and pull me to my feet—that barely touched the ground.

"You are so infuriating!" I yelled while looking for stability from the floor. _Having me look to him for support! _

"Ah, I seem to be doing my job correctly then. Now we must go little dove. I will not allow you to endanger yourself."

"But-"

"Hold your breath…" Abruptly the little ground beneath my feet vanished as did the air around me. My arms latched around Loki's neck and my face stuffed itself into his chest. "Little dove?" A whisper slipped into my ears. I pointed my toes, and felt the ground beneath me. The god bent down to let me firmly stand on my own, and unwrapped my arms from his neck. "I have to go now little dove, but I promise your safety. I will speak to you again."

From all around men came, again pulling me from behind and surrounding Loki once more. The strange armor the guards wore immediately told me I was no longer on Earth.

"Take her to the king." A deep voice sounded beside me. Dark skin and big golden eyes met mine and I shivered. Everyone here was intimidating.

I was soon led into an airship while Loki was escorted on foot down the long rainbow bridge. I tried to take in all that I could of this world. All the beauty it had and the discovery of something unknown.

Yet, even mesmerized by the magnificent city, I found myself looking back to Loki, who had been looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised. A week later a new chapter.**

* * *

"Please slow down!" I pleaded to the guards as I tried my best to keep up with them. Limping was not helping at all. The guards ignored me until we approached giant double doors. I soon discovered it to be the throne room when I saw two people perched in fairly extravagant chairs at the other end. A third person stood before them—a familiar third person.

"Ava!" Blond and clad in armor was Thor, who still did not realize I wasn't who he believed me to be.

My eyes nervously flicked between him and the king and queen. I did have the audacity to correct his accusation, but what would the rulers of the realm think of that?

The woman was smiling at me, a warm aura radiating from her, but the king remained cold. I had a feeling he was not at all happy about… me.

Silence took hold of the room. No one spoke, only exchanged glances. I felt insignificant at the moment. Surrounded by gods in a far of place in space. What would happen now? Exactly why did I take resemblance to this Ava?

"So…" I finally spoke. "Are words going to be exchanged or are we going to remain as statues for the rest of eternity?" Smiling, I put my hands together and took an extra step forward.

Odin spoke first. "I fear we are at an impasse. If I send you back to Midgard, Loki might act aggressively. However, if you remain here that could mean placing my people in danger."

"Loki brought her here for a reason. He willingly let himself get captured to bring her here." Thor added.

Frigga sighed. "Yes, but we don't have any idea about-"

"Before we came here he said something about someone finding me." Silence took over once more.

"But we destroyed the-"

"No. We didn't." Frigga brought her fingers to her lips, surprised. "I made a deal with the invaders to leave us be. In return… I gave them the tools to seek out what they wish."

Thor groaned. "Loki will not be pleased."

Smashing his spear to the ground, the king nearly leapt from his seat. "Loki will remain ignorant of that!"

Frigga placed her hand lightly over her husband's. "Who's to say they won't come back here?"

"I did not _intend_ for _her_ to come back!" Odin stared down his wife; un-phased by his aggression.

"Okay, okay, okay. I would like to say one thing, before anything else is said!" I began to speak slowly. "I. Am. _Not._ Ava. I am Rae."

_Dumb mortal. Dumb, dumb, dumb mortal._ It was beyond obvious. The three in my presence looked at me as if I were an uneducated child. Then again I suppose I was. Their lifespans exceeded mine beyond what I could comprehend.

Their looks finally got to me. "Okay, okay! Then what are you saying? Am I like… her reincarnation?"

"Technically yes. That's what I had planned for your relocation." Odin admitted. "I suppose we will repeat the process. Now-"

The queen interrupted him. "Is that really necessary? Perhaps they've forgotten about her."

An eyebrow raised on my face as I thought about what they were talking about. "Who?" Again I turned into an uneducated child. "And would you stop looking at me like that? Please! You forget I don't remember anything!" _And I have officially agreed to being Ava. Oh dear._

"An unknown force wished for your death. To this day we don't know why, but Loki would not give you up. At first we agreed to their terms: Give one for the life of many. But you were too special. Then Asgard went to war.

If we sent you away, they would follow after—that alone was clear. You agreed to the relocation, so you went." Frigga explained.

Suddenly I realized something. If I am Ava, and if Ava and Loki were intimate with each other then… _Oh. My. God. I do not. I will not! I have not! No I have! We have! Oh…_ I hung my head in embarrassment. We had been a thing. The man who caused great chaos was someone I had been involved with and… _Stop. Stop you're making it worse._ I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Thank you for the brief explanation." Even though I now have to deal with a past I was in no way aware of.

"My king!" A guard approached him from the side to whisper in his ear.

Odin stood once the guard pulled away. "I must excuse myself."

"Now, what shall we do with you?"

* * *

I was given a room, and a few asgardian clothes—all dresses. Dinner was brought to my room, but I was informed someone will come in the morning to escort me to breakfast. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were all of the finest fabrics—least compared to all I've ever slept with before. While still mesmerized by the splendor of Asgard, sleep brought on a whole new type of splendor.

* * *

Wherever I was, it wasn't a familiar place—unless it was a part of my forgotten past. I could see the end of the world, where the water flew off the edge. To better see the water disappear I was perched on a boulder. The mist from the water crashing against it lightly sprayed my body.

Then a hand brushed against my arm. It was cold and pale. "I see you've weaseled your way into my dream." He laughed.

"No my dear, I fear this is partially you as well." The prince played with my fingers.

The crashing waters made us silent for a long time. The sound was beyond relaxing. Soon I realized I wanted to sleep within a dream. "So what now?" I glanced at our entwined fingers.

"Have you learned about anything new?"

"Found out I'm the reincarnation of Ava. Why she… I mean why I left, I guess."

Silence again.

"Ava…"

"Just because I am her does not mean I want to be called Ava."

Loki reached for my dress, lifting it up. I tried to keep it down, but then I saw what he wanted to see. The scar the grate left. "What is this from?"

"I was… trapped beneath a hot grate that fell on me. As a result I was bed ridden for a very long time, and then the doctors finally said I could begin walking—so long I got therapy." Loki traced the tiny rhombus's forever stamped on my skin.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes when I walk. I just got out of the hospital the day you- well the day you met me."

"We will meet again little dove." With those words, I woke up.


End file.
